<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problème by MaeLovesStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804808">Problème</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories'>MaeLovesStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Don't take it too seriously, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji frappait dans le sac avec toute la force de sa frustration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji/Zoro, Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Problème</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji frappait dans le sac avec toute la force de sa frustration. Il venait rarement à la salle de sport, mais aujourd’hui, il en avait vraiment besoin. Sa vie avait sombré dans le chaos. Plus rien ne tournait rond et il était déstabilisé. Il n’osait même plus aborder les femmes, de peur que son corps le trahisse à nouveau. C’était systématique à présent et Sanji ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé pourtant rien n’avait fonctionné. Il en était à se demander s’il devait consulter. Mais l’idée d’exposer son problème à quelqu’un le rendait nerveux. Il n’était d’ordinaire pas particulièrement pudique, mais il fallait croire qu’il avait trouvé sa limite.</p><p>La sueur dégoulinait dans son dos et collait ses cheveux à son visage. À bout de souffle, il s’arrêta enfin et posa son pied au sol. Il se pencha pour attraper sa bouteille d’eau et en vida une bonne moitié d’un coup. Se sentant un peu mieux, il observa autour de lui tout en récupérant. Il n’y avait pas grand monde à cette heure, et tous ceux qui étaient là semblaient dans leur petite bulle.</p><p>Ses yeux se posèrent sur le type le plus proche de lui. Un baraqué torse nu qui soulevait des poids. Ses muscles étaient gonflés par l’effort. Il devait y être depuis un moment. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait des problèmes, ou bien s’il faisait ça par plaisir. Il y avait des malades partout après tout. Il l’observa faire quelques répétitions. Il était doué. Et plutôt bien foutu. Il posa la barre et se redressa en position assise. Une goutte de sueur dévala son torse. Sanji la suivit du regard, fasciné. Sa course s’acheva dans l’élastique du pantalon de jogging. Sanji déglutit. Il se dépêcha de tourner la tête avant de se faire choper.</p><p>Il décida qu’il s’était suffisamment défoulé pour cette fois et s’empressa de retourner aux vestiaires. La première chose qu’il fit fut de vérifier son téléphone. Encore un message de Mélinda. Il ne répondrait pas à celui-ci non plus. Il se haïssait d’ignorer ainsi une demoiselle, mais aux grands maux les grands moyens. Il n’osait pas lui faire face après ce qui s’était passé la veille. Il ne savait pas s’il l’oserait un jour d’ailleurs.</p><p>Un frisson le ramena à la réalité. Il se refroidissait, signe qu’il avait perdu trop de temps à fixer d’un œil vide l’écran de son portable. Il se déshabilla en hâte et enroula sa serviette autour de la taille avant de refermer le casier. Il se tourna en direction des douches mais resta cloué sur place.</p><p>Le type de tout à l’heure venait vers lui, lui aussi vêtu d’une simple serviette. Ses cheveux dégouttant d’eau indiquaient qu’il sortait de la douche. Soit il était super rapide, soit Sanji s’était perdu plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait cru dans ses pensées.</p><p>À nouveau, ses yeux dévièrent vers son torse musclé. Ses épaules, ses bras. Y’avait pas à dire, il était vraiment bien foutu. À côté de lui il ressemblait à une brindille. Ses muscles fins ne rivalisaient pas avec les siens, même s’il était sûr de pouvoir le prendre. Dans le sens se battre avec lui et gagner, pas dans le sens... Sanji stoppa net ses pensées. Qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?</p><p>Le type approchait mais il n’arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Ses yeux étaient maintenant posés sur la serviette, la fixant sans vraiment la voir. Une étrange sensation s’était emparée de lui. Il avait l’impression de flotter dans un rêve. Très loin, il réalisa que l’objet de son trouble s’était arrêté juste devant lui.</p><p>— Pervers.</p><p>— Quoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix distante en retrouvant doucement ses esprits.</p><p>Le type baissa les yeux et fixa son entrejambe, dissimulée derrière sa serviette blanche. Sanji suivit son regard et la vision qui s’offrit à lui le figea d’effroi. Le feu lui monta aux joues plus vite que l’éclair.</p><p>— Je sais pas à quoi tu penses mais évite quand t’es ici. Personne n’a envie de voir ça.</p><p>Le type passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers son casier, laissant Sanji bafouiller pour chercher ses mots. Il était mortifié et aurait presque souhaité que la foudre lui tombe dessus pour le libérer de cette humiliation.</p><p>Mais plus que mortifié, il se sentait trahi. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et fixa l’insolent qui osait se manifester maintenant. Il était à deux doigts de lui parler, mais se rappelant où il se trouvait, il se tourna vers son casier et sortit fébrilement ses affaires.</p><p>La colère couvait en lui. Pourquoi n’était-il pas capable de bander dans les bras de la délicieuse Mélinda ? Ou dans ceux de la délicate Yumi ? Sans oublier Isabelle, Mia, Lily... Pourquoi maintenant ?!</p><p>Oubliant la douche, il s’habilla en quatrième vitesse, forçant son érection toujours présente dans son jean trop serré. C’était la première fois qu’une telle chose lui arrivait. Il devait reprendre ses esprits avant de sortir du vestiaire. Il tenta un regard en direction du type. Il enfilait son blouson sur ses épaules carrées et s’apprêtait à partir, l’ignorant totalement. Son problème s’intensifia. Merde. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait ce type pour lui faire un tel effet ? Se parfumait-il aux phéromones féminines ?</p><p>Une fois la voie libre, et priant pour que personne ne rentre dans les vestiaires, il s’assit sur le banc et se força à prendre de grandes respirations. Il pensa à des choses très peu sexy, et en dix minutes, tout était rentré dans l’ordre.</p><p>Il prit rapidement la direction de chez lui, bien décidé à oublier cette journée merdique.</p>
<hr/><p>— Tu serais pas super gay ?</p><p>— Quoi ?!</p><p>Ok, parler à Franky de son problème n’était peut-être pas l’idée du siècle, mais il était désespéré.</p><p>— Je vois que ça...</p><p>— Je le saurais si j’étais gay. Jusqu’à présent j’ai jamais eu de problème avec les femmes. J’ai dû bouffer un truc louche... Ou c’est la vieillesse...</p><p>— Je suis plus vieux que toi et j’ai pas ce problème. Robin est super satisfaite !</p><p>Sanji se boucha les oreilles. Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre ça. Beurk. Il allait faire des cauchemars maintenant.</p><p>— Et y’a que lui qui t’as fait bander ?</p><p>Sanji hésita. Devait-il lui parler de son expérience avec le porno le soir précédent ? En le lançant, il avait été sûr d’avoir une réaction, mais ce n’avait pas été celle attendue. Rien quand il fixait la demoiselle. Mais quand son regard se tournait vers le mâle...</p><p>— Oui ? répondit-il.</p><p>Franky ne sembla pas convaincu par sa réponse. Sanji non plus.</p><p>— Sérieusement, tu serais pas tellement dans le placard que tu t’en est jamais rendu compte ? Venant de toi se serait pas étonnant.</p><p>— Hé !</p><p>— Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais ton obsession des femmes m’a toujours parut louche. Comme si tu cherchais à te persuader toi-même.</p><p>— T’es psy maintenant ?</p><p>— Tu m’as demandé mon avis. C’est pas de ma faute si t’aimes pas ma réponse.</p><p>— J’aurais jamais dû t’en parler.</p><p>Il se releva, empocha son portable et disparut dans la nuit.</p><p>— Hé ! Tu finis pas ta bière ?!</p>
<hr/><p>Franky avait peut-être raison. Cette histoire de respecter ses anciens n’était peut-être pas que des conneries. Il était retourné à la salle de sport. Mêmes protagonistes, même problème. Il essayait de le résoudre à coup de pieds dans le sac de frappe, se forçant à ne pas regarder dans la direction du type sexy. En dix minutes il était passé de bien foutu à sexy dans sa tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait après ?</p><p>— Tu vas finir par péter le sac si tu continues comme ça.</p><p>Sanji se figea une jambe en l’air, à deux centimètres du cuir.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?</p><p>— Y’a pas que toi qui l’utilises.</p><p>Sanji posa le pied au sol et se tourna vers lui délibérément lentement.</p><p>— À nouveau, c’est pas tes oignons.</p><p>— Mon ami tient cette salle. Je veux pas qu’il ait des frais supplémentaires.</p><p>— Eh bien dis à ton ami d’investir dans des sacs moins fragiles. Maintenant si tu permets.</p><p>Une main sur son biceps l’empêcha de se retourner pour reprendre son attaque sur le pauvre sac.</p><p>— Tu veux en parler ?</p><p>Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour répondre aussi agressivement que jusqu’à présent mais s’abstint. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Le regard du beau mec alternait entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Intéressant. Il aurait peut-être des réponses à ses questions.</p><p>— On va boire un verre ?</p><p>Il avait dû remarquer son hésitation et décidé d’insister. Sanji se lança.</p><p>— Ok.</p>
<hr/><p>Le lendemain soir, Sanji posa sans ménagement un verre de bière devant Franky.</p><p>— T’avais raison.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>